


[Podfic] Kiss Before Death

by Queerking, shadow_chasing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_chasing/pseuds/shadow_chasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kisses Steve before they go off into battle.</p>
<p>It's strange how Steve can love something he hates so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kiss Before Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Before Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964169) by [Queerking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking). 



**Length** : 21 minutes

You can download this Podfic as a mp3 or stream it on Soundcloud [here ](https://soundcloud.com/shadowhasing/kiss-before-death)or download as a mp3 on MediaFire [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zzaob2rz07ak5he/%28CA%29+Kiss+Before+Death.mp3).

Have a question/concern/request for a Podfic? Message me on my Tumblr! <http://soupy-chicken.tumblr.com/>

I appreciate any sort of feedback! Thank-you, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to thank the talented sassycas for allowing me to create a podfic of her wonderful work. I really enjoyed doing this. Have a request? Please feel free to contact me in the comments below or message me on my Tumblr: soupy-chicken.tumblr.com  
> I also apologize for the few sections backgrounded with bird sounds and clatter of my dog walking up and down the hallway - they don't seem to understand the silence required to record lmao. Bloopers of these events are included at the end of this recording.


End file.
